Glass blocks have long been used in building structures, particularly in vertical walls where the transparency of the glass blocks creates a highly distinctive and desirable visual effect. The use of glass blocks in floor structures, however has been limited due to the difficulty in providing adequate load carrying capability for such structures. Therefore, there presently exists a need for a system whereby glass blocks can be efficiently utilized in a load bearing floor structure.